


Dave and Obama have relationship troubles thanks to Sans and Berdly

by crabbycreeper



Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [8]
Category: Deltarune, Homestuck, Undertale, obama - Fandom
Genre: A part 2, M/M, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, i might delete later I dunno, the sequel isn’t as good as the original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbycreeper/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Relationships: Barack Obama/Dave Strider, Barack Obama/Dave Strider/Berdly (Deltarune)/The Mayor (Homestuck), Dave Strider/Berdly (Deltarune), Dave Strider/The Mayor (Homestuck), Sans (Undertale)/Barack Obama, Sans (Undertale)/Dave Strider
Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971610
Kudos: 2





	Dave and Obama have relationship troubles thanks to Sans and Berdly

Dave Strider moaned as he thought of Obama. He was walking through a forest and was following a trail that he suspected was Obama’s, knowing his feet very well. Sure enough he noticed Obama-San.... Making out with a bird and a skeleton. “Holy shit daddy why are you making out with a skeleton?!?!??” Dave screamed like a goat.  
Obama screamed back and the skeleton and bird stopped before making out with Obama and instead with each other.  
“Hello Dave” Obama said and he coughed up some spit. “I thought you like, CARED ABOUT ME!” Dave cried and Obama took his shirt off. “I do but the skeleton was just so sexy” Dave looked at the skeleton and the bird and agreed reluctantly. “Ok that’s fair but what about the bird!?” Obama shrugged and took off more clothes. “I don’t know he was just there and Sans Undertale seemed to be happy with it”  
Dave cried some more before laughing. “Jokes on you, daddy.” He smiled evilly before grabbing a thing from the bushes. “NOOOO” Obama freaked out “you make out with them again and I give it to the Mayor” Dave smiled before unclothing the Mayor. “You wouldn’t dare!” The bird screeched.  
Dave pinched the Mayors nipples. “Try me asshole!”  
Sans stepped between Obama and Dave. “Let’s think about this RATIONALLY,” “HOW ABOUT WE ALL JUST MAKE OUT TOGETHER” Berdly screemed before Dave started making out with him  
“WHAT A WONDERful IDEA!”  
Then other stuff happens the end


End file.
